


let's call it a collection

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my fills for the sterekpornblog. </p><p>Each chapter is self-contained and complete. See the chapter notes for more info and/or warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's call it a collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are in an established, long distance relationship.
> 
> Warning for: Skype sex, anal fingering, handjobs.

The Skype call comes in when Derek’s washing dishes. He quickly dries his hands on the nearest towel, stomach swimming with worry and anticipation. He’s been waiting for Stiles’s call for hours now, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t all types of concerned when midnight came and went without one. Thus, washing dishes at one in the morning.

He swipes the call in and holds his phone up, and nearly chokes on his tongue. Stiles is grinning at him, sitting on his bed in nothing but loosely draped flannel. He has one hand resting on his bent knee, long legs in view, and Derek’s fairly sure Stiles went without underwear. It’s one of the best images of Stiles he’s seen in a long time, their Skype dates unusually PG for how horny Stiles is when they’re together, _really_ together.

Still, he glares back, determined to be unaffected. It’s likely Stiles dressed up (well, down) to soften him up. “We had a date,” he says. “And you’re late.”

“I know, I know,” Stiles sighs, his grin sliding off into a sour, frustrated expression. “I’m really sorry. I’ve been stressing over that stupid essay for my psych class and fell asleep in the library.”

“Again?” Derek frowns. “That’s, what, the third time this month...”

“Fourth, technically, but -- can we talk about something else?” He brushes the collar of his button-up to the side, revealing a stretch of smooth collarbone and a kiss of moles on his neck. He runs his hand down his chest, trails his fingers through the course hair that v’s down to his cock, a light tease.

Derek swallows, torn. He can tell Stiles is tired. Despite looking fucking _amazing_ , he also looks exhausted: sleepy eyes, dark circles, a crease between his eyebrows that’s usually only there when he’s really stressed and trying to hide it. But it’s been so long since they’ve had this, and even longer since he held Stiles in his arms, and kissed him and fucked him and loved him. School’s been rough on them both, being apart almost as soon as they got together; and even rougher on Stiles, who can roll with the supernatural punches like none other, but works himself to the bone with everything else.

Stiles drops his shoulders back, the flannel slipping away to his elbows, and Derek can see his cock now, full and heavy between his legs. “Come on, Derek,” he breathes, gliding his palm along the underside of his dick. “I know you’re mad, but... _fuck_ , I need you. I need you so much.”

He groans in response, Stiles’s words lighting up a flame when before it was only embers. He moves to his bedroom,  _their_  bedroom, and lies down, pretends Stiles is with him when he settles onto the pillows. He turns his face into the down. Stiles’s scent still lingers from his last visit, just barely, but it’s enough. “Touch yourself,” he commands, pops the button of his jeans open one-handed.

“How?”

“However you want.”

Stiles reaches down and plays with his balls, rolls them gently between his fingers with a hiss. “I need you to tell me, Derek,” he says, “I want to hear you say it.”

“Lick your palm and work yourself slowly,” he says, drinks in the image of Stiles doing exactly that. He was shy before, when they first started this, but he’s not anymore. He knows what he wants. “You have lube?”

Stiles nods, eyes clenched and distracted.

“Good. Lie back on the bed for me, babe.” He waits until Stiles does so, legs spread wide and wanton. “Slick your fingers up, but just use one for now.”

Stiles whines, but does as he’s told. He groans when he reaches down, sighs as he breaches himself. He lifts his knees up and continues a torturous rhythm, just the way Derek does it when they’re together. “God,” he says, “I wish you were here.”

“I know, me too,” Derek says, and begins to fuck into his fist. He takes a desperate gasp of Stiles’s scent. It’s amazing how close just _watching_ Stiles take himself apart can get him. “Pretend it’s me. Speed up now.”

“Can I--” Stiles runs his other hand along his dick, blinking at the camera. He’s flushed and fucked out, his dick bouncing against his stomach with every thrust of his hips and fingers. He’s gorgeous like this, Derek thinks, and he nods.

“I’m going to visit you next weekend,” Derek says, “and I’m going to eat you out until you’re screaming for it, and when I fuck you, you’ll feel it for _days_ after I’m gone. I’ll be so good to you, Stiles.”

Stiles sobs, and shifts onto his knees. The camera view doesn’t allow Derek to see much, just a sideview of Stiles’ ass high in the air while he humps back onto his finger, and the desperate jerk of his elbow. He shoves his face into the sheets and shouts, hips rolling back and forward like he’s not sure which way to go, and it takes Derek a moment to realize Stiles is moaning is name.

Derek comes harder than he has in months.

The next morning, Stiles asks him, “You’re really going to come visit me next weekend?” He sounds shy, despite the fact that Derek’s made the admittedly long trip several times before.

Derek smiles fondly, sure that the feeling gathering in his chest is love. “I promise. Maybe I can stay for a little while longer, too. If you want.”

“I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr. Come say hi!](http://betaderekhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
